Sweet Ice Cream :: KRAY :: Drabble
by Kira.Annies
Summary: Lay tidak suka dengan es krimnya, bagaimana cara Kris agar lay mau memakan es krimnya? Pairing : KRAY/KrispyLays/KrisLay/FanXing


Title : Sweet Ice Cream

Author : Choi Kira

Pairing : KRAY/KrispyLays/KrisLay/FanXing

Lenght : Drabble

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warning : BL (Boys Love), miss typo(s)

Summary : Lay mendapatkan ice cream moca yang jelas-jelas dia nggak suka. Bagaimana cara Kris agar Lay mau memakan ice creamnya?

a.n : another KRAY Fanfiction. Semoga ada yang suka. Ini FF hasil oatak gag mau diajak kompromi buat ngerjain tugas.

Happy Reading ^^

_Sweet Ice Cream_

"Lay-ah!" seru seorang namja dengan tinggi 190 cm dan wajah tampan setampan pangeran dalam dongeng anak-anak. Namja itu adalah Kris, _leader_ dari sebuah _boyband_ bernama EXO-M.

Namja itu sedang mencari kekasihnya, _dancing machine_ EXO-M yang pergi begitu saja setelah mendapatkan es krim yang diberikan oleh _member_ Super Junior sebagai ucapan selamat untuk _comeback_ mereka. Biasanya namja pemilik logo _unicorn_ itu akan bersama _member_ lainnya untuk menikmati es krim sambil bercanda di depan televisi. Namun, entah kenapa kali ini kekasihnya itu langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Kris berkeliling _dorm_ mencari Lay, kekasihnya. Di dapur, tidak ada. Di kamar mandi, tidak ada. Di ruang ganti, tidak ada. Hanya kurang satu ruangan lagi yang belum Kris lihat, kamar Lay dan Luhan. Tidak butuh lama, Kris pun membuka kamar Lay dan Luhan.

"Jadi kau di sini," serunya saat mendapati sang _dancer_ sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memandangai es krimnya yang bahkan belum di buka.

Kris merasa ada yang salah dengan Lay. Kris sangat tahu kalau Lay adalah namja yang sangat menyukai makanan-makanan manis. Jadi, saat Lay hanya memakan es krimnya bahkan tidak membukanya pasti ada yang salah.

Kris lalu mendekati kekasihnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa tidak memakan es krimmu?" tanya Kris sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang _dancer_.

"Aku.. Aku tidak suka dengan rasanya. Aku tidak suka es krim rasa mocca. Rasanya tidak akan semanis rasa valina ataupun strawberry," jawab Lay pelan sambil menunduk menatap es krim dalam genggamannya.

_Dancing machine_ EXO-M itu tidak ingin _member_ lainnya mendengar bahwa ia tidak menyukai es krim yang dibagikan kepadanya. Lay memang _member_ yang terkenal dengan kebaikan hatinya. Ia tidak pernah ingin menyinggung perasan _member_ lain.

"Kalau kau tidak suka kenapa kau mengambilnya?" tanya Kris lembut.

Kris selalu tahu bagaimana harus memperlakukan kekasihnya itu. Lay beruntung dapat menaklukan hati sang _leader_.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat _member_ lain kecewa. Lagipula Baekhyun, Sehun, DO, Kai, dan lainnya tampak senang menikmati es krim mereka. Aku tidak ingin merusak keceriaan mereka," jawab Lay masih menunduk.

Kris terkekeh mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Hal itu membuat Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?" kesal Lay.

"Aku hanya baru menyadari sesuatu," jawab Kris santai.

"Apa?" tanya Lay penasaran sambil menengok ke arah Kris.

"Kau itu sangat baik, pantas saja aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu," jawab Kris yang berhasil membuat pipi sang _dancer_ merona.

Kris tersenyum melihat Lay yang menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinnya. _Leader_ EXO-M itu sangat senang menggoda sang _dancing machine_. Itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan bagi Kris.

"Aku tahu bagaimana agar es krim itu menjadi semanis rasa vanila," ucap Kris mencoba mendapatkan perhatian kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lay.

"Buka dulu bungkus es krimmu, lalu cobalah memakannya," jawab Kris.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak suka," balas Lay kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Kau ini, kalau sudah mulai kumat keras kepalanya cerewet sekali. Sudah lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan tadi," seru Kris mulai memerintah.

Lay pun melakukan apa yang dikatakan sang leader. Dia memang namja polos yang tidak curiga sama sekali dengan kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang direncanakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Setelah membuka bungkus es krimnya, Lay kemudian mencoba mencicipi es krim rasa mocca di tangannya. Lay sedikit susah menelan es krimnya. Sepertinya Lay memang tidak suka dengan rasa mocca.

Kris tersenyum melihat ekspresi kekasihnya saat mencoba es krim itu. Namja dengan tinggi 190 cm itu meraih tangan Lay dan memakan es krim mocca yang dipegang Lay, tapi tidak sampai menelannya. _Leader_ tampan kemudian meraih dagu kekasihnya agar menghadap padanya. Ia kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum kekasihnya.

Lay membelalakan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu hingga es krim di tangannya terjatuh dan meleleh di lantai. Namun, Lay tidak pernah bisa menolak Kris. Ia pun terhanyut oleh ciuman Kris. _Dancer machine_ EXO-M itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain membalas ciuman sang _leader_ sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

Kris tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya saat merasakan Lay membalas ciumannya. _Leader_ tampan itu pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Kris pun mulai melumat bibir Lay. Ia kemudian mencoba membuat Lay membuka mulutnya dengan menjilati bibir sang kekasih.

Lay yang sudah terhanyut oleh ciuman Kris pun membuka mulutnya tnpa protes sedikit pun. Kris pun tidak membuang-buang waktu dan langsung memasukan es krim di mulutnya ke mulut Lay dengan lidahnya. Hal itu membuat Lay sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sensasi dingin dari es krim tersebut.

Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama karena lidah Kris terus mendorong es krim itu hingga membuat Lay terpaksa menelannya.

_Gulp gulp gulp_

Kris yang tahu bahwa Lay telah menelan semua es krim di mulutnya tak lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Sepertinya Kris terlalu mabuk dengan bibir manis Lay. _Leader_ tampan itu masih saja mengeksplor mulut Lay dan mencoba mengajak lidah Lay bergulat dengan miliknya. Lay yang juga terhanyut hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Kris melanjutkan aksinya.

Ciuman yang tadinya hanya bertujuan untuk membuat Lay memakan es krimnya berubah menjadi ciuman yang semakin intens dan penuh gairah. Kris perlahan mendorong Lay tanpa melepas ciumannya hingga sang _dancing machine_ terbaring di kasurnya dengan Kris berada di atasnya. Tangan nakal Kris pun mulai menjamah tubuh bagian atas Lay. Kris memasukan tangannya ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Lay.

"Eughh.." desah Lay saat merasakan tangan nakal Kris mencubit _nipple_-nya.

Kris menyeringai mendengar desahan kekasihnya. _Leader _tampan itu pun semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh Lay. Merasa sedikit terganggu dengan kaos yang dikenakan Lay, Kris pun menyingkapnya sebatas dada Lay.

"Eughh.. Yifan," desah Lay lagi.

Kris yang senang saat Lay memanggil nama aslinya dua kali bersemangat untuk mengerjai kekasihnya. Dia terus membelai tubuh bagian ats Lay membuat kekasihnya mengerang merasakan sensasi yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

_Cklek_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat kedua namja itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Terlihat namja dengan tinggi badan hampir sama dengan Lay dan mata bulat yang besar, DO, berada di ambang pintu.

"Oooppss, Mian.. Aku kira kalian kemana. Ya, sudah lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian," ucap DO minta maaf.

_Main Vocal_ EXO-K itu pun langsung mundur dengan perlahan dan tidak lupa menutup kembali pintu kamar Lay. Dia tidak ingin menjadi daging bakar karena telah mengganggu aktivitas _leader_ dan _dancing machine_ EXO-M.

Lay yang sadar akan posisinya pun lalu mendorong Kris hingga mundur ke belakang. Lay lalu mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. Ia kemudian membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah sang _leader_.

"Dasar pervert! Kau membuatku semakin tidak suka dengan es krim mocca, Ge," ucap Lay dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mendengar omelan kekasihnya justru membuat Kris menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Mau ku buat kau suka dengan es krim rasa mocca?" goda Kris sambil mulai mendekat ke arah Lay dengan ekspresi seperti singa yang ingin memakan mangsanya.

Lay yang menyadari akan bahaya langsung berdiri dan lari keluar kamar.

"Dasar pervert!" seru Lay sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Kris yang mendesah kecewa karena gagal melakukan sesuatu dengan Lay.

'_Kyungsoo,. Beraninya kau menggangguku. Akan ku buat Jongin membuatmu tak bisa berjalan,'_ rutuk Kris dalam hati.

.

.

.

END

Wkwkwkwkwkwkkk..  
FF gila.. otak stress jadi bikin FF stress juga..

Choi Kira yang sedang senang karena comeback EXO dan rindu pada Lay gege terobati


End file.
